Tanya Mousekewitz
Tanya Mousekewitz is a character form "An American Tail." She played Tinker Bell in Danny Pan and Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Jafar (Hook) She played Lady Kluck in Fievel Hood She is a chicken She played Drizella in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She played Kitten Yzma in The Outback's New Groove She played Lucy Van Pelt in Peanuts (Brian Griffin Channel) She is a bossy kid She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan Style) She is a Princess She played Angelica Pickles in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild She is a Grumpy Kid She played Miss Mousey in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She played Blossom in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) She played Attina in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) She is a mermaid She Played In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) She is Lu T She played Teen Elsa in Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She is a teenager She played Sarah in Porky, Bugs n Daffy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) She is a Grumpy Little Sister of Ed She played Aquata in The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning She is a Mermaid She Played Sis Rabbit In Dodger Hood She is a Rabbit She Played Violet Beauregarde in Tom and Jerry and the Cheese Factory She is a cheese chewing who is swelling into a gigantic blueberry She played Lily in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) She is One of Misty's Sisters She Played Tatsuno Malm In Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) She is Max's Friend She Played an extra with Fievel In Fievel and the Mouse She is an extra She Played Korrina in Pokemon (1952Movies Style) She is a Gym Leader She Played Serena in Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) She is Ash's Best Friend Gallery: Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg Scoob, luna, dale, Pikachu, and Tanya.jpg Tanya as dawn.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Dawn Dale 's Friends.jpg Tanya Cholena.jpg Tanya Mousekewitz Singing.jpg tanya in sailor brittany.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Blue Swim Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Tanya Mousekewitz-0.jpg Pooh's Friends.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Orphans Category:Brown Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Females Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Thin Characters Category:Blueberry Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Universal Characters Category:Cowgirls Category:Singers Category:Tomboys Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Amblin Entertainment Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360